OG Loc
American |affiliations = Big Smoke Grove Street Families (Formerly) Ryder Carl Johnson (Formerly) Sweet Johnson (Formerly) Freddy (Formerly) Jimmy Silverman (Formerly) |businesses = Hip-hop music |vehicles = Vortex Kart |voice = Jonathan Anderson |weapons = TEC 9}} : Jeffrey Cross (or Jefferey Martin, as on the official San Andreas page), known professionally as OG Loc, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character, and later a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Jonathan Anderson portrayed and voiced him. His name also reappears on the Vinewood Walk of Fame in Grand Theft Auto V. Biography Before 1992 Jeffrey grew up on Grove Street, where he became friends with several members of the Grove Street Families, including Sweet Johnson and Big Smoke. Jeffrey lacked the physical capability to join the Families, but was still enamoured of the gangster lifestyle. Sweet advised him to leave the ghetto and attend college, but Jeffrey was set on becoming a rapper. Sometime after the year 1987, he began going by the name "OG Loc," and started committing petty crimes, mostly traffic violations. These criminal offences landed him in jail for a few weeks. While in jail, he built up his street credibility. GTA San Andreas When Carl Johnson arrived back in Los Santos, OG Loc was still in prison. CJ accompanied Sweet and Smoke to the police station to pick him up, where CJ angered Loc by calling him Jeffrey. Loc immediately enlisted CJ's help in killing Freddy, a member of Los Santos Vagos whom he claimed had "disrespected" him (Freddy had revealed that they had a consensual homosexual relationship while in prison). Loc was then ordered to work as a Burger Shot janitor by his parole officer, and in the process of attempting to become famous, ruined Madd Dogg's career by having CJ steal his rhyme book and kill his manager (who called Loc whack). Despite the fact that Loc is a terrible rapper with a squeaky, scratchy voice, he slowly but surely makes a name for himself in the underground by using Madd Dogg's stolen lyrics. After the downfall of the Grove Street Families, Big Smoke chose to launder his drug money by granting Loc a record contract, making him rich and famous. Using Madd Dogg's rhyme book, he recorded his first (and only) album Str8 From Tha Streetz, immediately paired with a clothing company, Loc-Down (a reference to his prison stint, complete with a handcuff logo) available at Victim. He was interviewed by Lazlow on WCTR. Despite mocking him in the past, Big Smoke goes on with the charade that OG Loc is a real gangster, and juxtaposes it with another falsehood that he (Smoke) is a philanthropist attempting to fight off the crack epidemic - "so either way, you can feel good about yourself listening to this music!" After the recovery of both Madd Dogg and the Grove Street Families (in a partnership), OG Loc was chased down by Carl and Madd Dogg himself from the set of his music video in Flint County all the way to Blastin' Fools Records in Los Santos, and finally extorted for Madd Dogg's rhyme book and royalties from his album. This is based on Vanilla Ice having been extorted by Suge Knight for a stolen song. Shortly after, his manager Big Smoke, was killed, and OG Loc did not return to the rap game. What happened to him afterwards is unknown. Discography * 1992: Str8 From Tha Streetz * Unknown (between 1992-2013): OriGinal Mission Appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *OG Loc *Life's a Beach (Boss) *Madd Dogg's Rhymes (Boss) *Management Issues (Boss) *House Party (Boss) *Cut Throat Business (Betrayal) Gallery Loc's house.jpg|Exterior of Loc's house. OGLoc-GTASA2.png|OG Loc in his Burger Shot uniform. OGLocCD-GTAIV.jpg|OG Loc's CD in Grand Theft Auto IV BetaOGLoc-GTASA.jpg|OG Loc in Base 5 poster. Artwrok-OGLoc-GTASA.jpg|An artwork of OG Loc og.jpg ogloc.jpg|His star on the Vinewood Walk Of Fame in 2013, during Grand Theft Auto V. OGLOC-GTAV-CD.jpg|A CD album of OG LOC found in GTA V. OG-Loc-record-easter-egg-gtav.png|OG Loc's record seen in GTA Online, The High Life Update safehouses. Trivia *OG Loc has a house in Ganton, Los Santos. It is inaccessible to the player unless using a hack/trainer or going through the Blue Hell. It can be seen during the mission House Party. *According to the GTA: San Andreas website, he was originally to be called Jefferey Martin. Also, OG Loc's beta name was MC Strap. *When Madd Dogg asks CJ on "How does a fake, busta, phony like suck-ass Loc make it in the rap game?," CJ replies that "it's all about showmanship and dance routines," referring to the early 90's trend of hip-hop by MC Hammer, Vanilla Ice and others, although Loc states on Entertaining America with Lazlow when asked to dance "I ain't down with that shit, it ain't gangsta!" *OG Loc is also a very mocking parody of Ja Rule, although Ja Rule was not famous until 1999, seven years after the setting of GTA San Andreas. Both men are named "Jeffrey," portray themselves alike, and Ja Rule was also accused of stealing rhymes and other style notes from frequent collaborator DMX. *In Cut Throat Business, he appears out to stay with Big Smoke despite remaining a member of Grove Street Families. *When listening to some radio shows featuring OG Loc, his voice is much deeper and doesn't break. *Katie Zhan does not hold the highest opinion about OG Loc. While on dates with Carl Johnson, she derides him by saying "OG Loc? OG Joke is more like it." *In the PS4/Xbox One/Mobile versions of the game, OG Loc wears a bandana on his head and inexplicably has a moustache. This model appears to only affect his cutscene appearance, however, as his mission appearance is the same as normal. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, a copy of OG Loc's sole album, Str8 From Tha Streetz, can be found in Niko Bellic's safehouse in South Bohan, in Luis Lopez's safehouse in Northwood, and in the DJ area in Bahama Mama', revealing that OG Loc at least existed in some form in the HD Universe, and that his debut album was successful. *Additionally, in Grand Theft Auto V, in Franklin Clinton's second safehouse, there is a gold album with OG Loc's name on it. This can also be viewed in the "heist room" of apartments with 10-car garages in the online mode. OG Loc CDs can also be see in Franklin's safehouses near stereo systems and in Jimmy De Santa's rooms in the enhanced versions of GTA V. **A tour poster in Whispymound Drive also advertises OG Loc's OriGinal Tour and Down and Dirty tour. **OG Loc also has a star on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. *His beef with Madd Dogg might be a reference to the infamous Tupac and Biggie beef. Navigation de:Jeffrey Cross es:OG Loc fr:OG Loc it:OG Loc hu:Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross nl:O.G. Loc pl:Jeffrey Cross pt:OG Loc ru:OG Loc fi:OG Loc tr:Jeffrey Cross Cross, Jeffrey Cross, Jeffrey Cross, Jeffrey Category:Artists Category:Antagonists